1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a data output circuit of a semiconductor memory and related method.
2. Related Art
Global lines disposed in a semiconductor memory for transmitting data occupy a substantial portion of a peripheral circuit area. While a technology for minimizing the distance between the global lines is being developed, a coupling phenomenon, among other factors, hinders the reduction of the distance between the global lines.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional data output circuit 1 of a semiconductor memory may include a plurality of sense amplifiers IOSAs, a plurality of global lines GIO<0:7>, and a plurality of pipe latches.
The plurality of sense amplifiers IOSAs receive a plurality of data OCT<0:7>, respectively, in order. The plurality of sense amplifiers IOSAs sense the plurality of data OCT<0:7> according to a signal IOSTBP generated by a read command, and output the sensed data OCT<0:7> to the plurality of global lines GIO<0:7>.
The plurality of pipe latches latch the data loaded onto the plurality of global lines GIO<0:7> in response to another signal PINB, which is generated by the read command.
Since the plurality of sense amplifiers IOSAs operate commonly according to the signal IOSTBP, the plurality of data OCT<0:7> are loaded onto the plurality of global lines GIO<0:7> at the same time. Also, since the plurality of pipe latches operate commonly according to the signal PINB, the plurality of data OCT<0:7> are latched at the same time.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, when the phases of the data loaded onto the adjoining global lines GIO<0:2> are different, coupling noise can be generated in data due to a coupling capacitance CC created between the adjoining global lines GIO<0:2>, as indicated by the dotted lines in the drawing.
Thus, in the conventional data output circuit of a semiconductor memory, the coupling noise causes deterioration in the data transmission characteristics, such as, for example, a data transmission speed.